Sunrise
by headtrip parade
Summary: Deals with 7x16 and what happened when the ladies didn't make their curfew, leaving Spencer to his own babysitting devices. Oneshot.


**I actually wrote this a couple of years ago (before Maeve or anything, so don't get mad at me for the Spencer/love line!) but never published it. It's my first (and only, so far) CM fic. There is an implied, unrequited crush. Enjoy!**

* * *

5:47 AM.

He sighed.

Only two minutes had passed since he last glanced at the brightly lit numerals on the cable box. While he had convinced himself that he was going to actually try and get some sleep, it seemed the elements of nerves, a bit of anger, and perhaps even a hint of fear were twisting within him enough to prevent any restful slumber.

_"Are you sure you're okay with him?"_

"JJ, I have to have him in bed in an hour, per your instructions."

"I know, Spence, it's just-"

"Go, JJ."

She swallowed her words. He had done nothing but defend his new babysitting skills for the past four hours and was apparently as sick of doing it as she was of hearing it. It wasn't even that she was nervous or scared for Henry. Honestly, she felt more worried for Spencer. He'd never been so willing to spend time with the boy alone and she was petrified of coming home to him in a state of complete shell shock.

"Okay. Call any of us if you need anything. I'll be back around 11."

He recounted her words over and over, frustrated. It wasn't as if he'd had something better to do or someone better to see. In fact, caring for Henry for the entire hour he was awake had roused a sense of confidence Spencer wasn't sure he'd ever possessed.

He was continually thinking to himself throughout the process that this really wasn't so bad.

Of course, it also helped that Henry was a completely fine child. There were no messes, nor were there tantrums. He loved his wooden blocks, which Spencer knew to aid toddlers in their logic and strategic development. He was also curious in his story time. He tried his hardest to follow along with the words until his little head just couldn't stay up anymore.

The sight of the boy lowering his head into the nook of Spencer's elbow and peacefully drifting into the N1 sleep stage had changed something in the genius. It was that moment Spencer decided if he was to ever be truly capable of loving anyone or anything, anywhere, ever, it would be then. As he lay deathly still for the next 5-7 minutes to allow Henry to pass into the N2 stage without disruption, he fell in love with his Godson.

Because of this, he had no problem accepting JJ's plea to stay just a little longer when she called at 11:45 and said she was still out. He was almost eager.

_"We'll be back by one."_

Right, he thought. That's why it was 5:53 and there was no sign of a car coming down the street at all, much less a sign of one pulling into the driveway.

The last contact had been at 4:30. She claimed they had one more round to finish and that they'd be leaving after. When he'd tried her cell at 5:30, there was no answer. He'd initially started to panic until he called Emily's phone. There was an answer, but no legitimate conversation. He heard a bunch of squealing and laughing amongst some really terrible music. At least they seemed to be alive, he figured.

So he hung up.

5:54.

Kicking off the throw blanket he'd been using to (unsuccessfully) cover his long legs, Spencer placed his socked feet on the shaggy carpet and began to pace. It now seemed all three of the ladies' phones were going straight to voicemail.

He considered making coffee, he considered turning on the TV just to create some noise... he even considered attempting another round at sleep, but he knew it wasn't going to happen until she was safe in her bed.

He thought to himself how all of the little moments in their years-long relationship and led him here. Every little bit of him being cutely protective, as embarrassed as it had ultimately made him, was culminating to this moment. Every bit of her responding to him at all, in any fashion, fueled his fire.

The idea of something—anything—happening to her scared him onto a plane he had never been to.

He glanced out the window and noticed the first bit of light peeking through the sky, making the decision for him that it was time to take action. Grabbing the phone, he was a send-button away from dialing Morgan when, finally, he saw the headlights.

6:02.

He threw the phone down and ran to the door, throwing it open just in time to see the cab creeping backwards out of the driveway and JJ stumbling up the sidewalk.

"Jesus," he muttered, not even bothering to put shoes on before running out to help her inside. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Late," She looked around briefly, smiling drunkenly at the soft blues and pinks of a delicate dawn. "Or is it early?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and guided her through the front door, shutting it softly behind them.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Okay, dad. Sorry."

She giggled a little, sinking into the couch in her full dancing ensemble.

"It's not funny!"

"We had fun, for what it's worth. How was Henry?" She focused on him as best she could, even trying for a minute to appear stone cold sober.

He softened, realizing once again that through all of the distinct and biting anger he can tend to feel towards her for whatever reason, he simply cannot stay mad.

"He was perfect. I tried to teach him some basic principles of weight and gravity by strategically stacking his building blocks before I read to him and he went to sleep."

JJ smiled, closing her eyes and sinking a little further down into the pillow. "Thank you for watching him."

"Yeah, it was... fun. Anytime."

"Spence?"

He swallowed. Sure, he'd aged a good six years, but he still noticed every single time she called him that. "Yeah?"

"Can you grab water for me?"

He knew she wasn't looking, but he nodded his head as he walked into the kitchen, retrieving the bottled water from the fridge.

"Here, JJ..." He trailed off.

She was completely out. He grinned a little bit, placing the water on the coffee table next to her. He softly removed her shoes and placed them next to his on the floor. Having to do so reminded him of the state of decreased sobriety she was in, as her peaceful and seemingly restful sleep had briefly fooled him into forgetting he just had to help her walk inside.

Grabbing the blanket he had discarded to the floor, he gingerly covered her with it before making his way to the other side of the sectional and lying down. He looked at her one last time before closing his eyes, taking in just how beautiful she was, even when stupidly intoxicated.

He finally began to drift off himself, trying to pretend they didn't have to wake up in two hours for Hotch's race.


End file.
